Battlefield: Cartoon Wars
The Fan Game Battlefield: Cartoon wars is a fan custom mode of the Battlefield 1942 Factions Allied # Care Force # Paw Patrol # Disney Armed Force Axis # Germany # Neverland Pirates Units and Equipment All Class Melee * Care Force-Paws * Paw Patrol: ** Pup Variant-Paws ** Operative-Knife * Disney Armed Force-Dagger * Germany-Knife * Neverland Pirates-Sword Sidearm * Care Force-PaintSprayer pistol * Paw Patrol-Colt_PupPistol * Disney Armed Force-Colt * Germany-Walther P38 * Neverland Pirates-Blunderbuss_Pistol Slot 4 * Care Force: ** Care Bears- Grenade ** My Little Pony-Friendship Bomb * Paw Patrol-K400 * Disney Armed Force- Frag Grenade * Germany-Hand Grenade * Neverland Pirates-Dynamite Scout Primary * Care Force-Care Crossbow * Paw Patrol- K98_Pup Sniper * Disney Armed Force-No4_Scoped * Germany-K98_Scoped * Neverland Pirates-Musket_Scoped Gadgets * Care Force-Caring telescope * Paw Patrol-Vision Goggles * Disney Armed Force- Binoculars * Germany-Binoculars * Neverland Pirates-Spyglass Assault Primary * Care Force-HK12 * Paw Patrol-Bar1918_PupRifle * Disney Armed Force: ** PJ Masks-M4 Garand ** Phineas and Ferb-Baseball_Automatic * Germany-STG44 * Neverland Pirates-Blunderbuss_Auto Gadgets * Care Force-Care Bomb * Paw Patrol-Grenade * Disney Armed Force-Grenade * Germany-M34 Hand Grenade * Neverland Pirates-Dynamite Heavy weapons Primary * Care Force-CareLauncher4000 * Paw Patrol-Bazooka * Disney Armed Force-Bazooka * Germany-Panzerchrek * Neverland Pirates-Hand Cannon Gadgets * Care Force- Grenade * Paw Patrol- M4 Grenade Launcher * Disney Armed Force: ** PJ Masks=Splat Launcher * Germany-Grenade * Neverland Pirates-Cannon Ball Launcher Medic Primary * Care Force-Caring_SMG * Paw Patrol-STEN * Disney Armed Force-Thompson * Germany-MP33 * Neverland Pirates-Blunderbuss_rapid Fire Gadgets * Care Force-Caring aid * Paw Patrol-First aid Kit * Disney Armed Force-Medikit * Germany-Medickit * Neverland Pirates- Engineer Primary * Care Force * Paw Patrol * Disney Armed Force * Germany * Neverland Pirates Gadgets * Care Force * Paw Patrol * Disney Armed Force * Germany * Neverland Pirates Maps Most of the Maps are From Battlefield 1942 Conquest- Assault & Control # Assault on Pirate Island- Wake Island # Care A Lot # Danville At Siege # Adventure Bay: Beachhead # Bearlin # Chuggington # XmasDanvilleAtSiege- Event # Pirate Island Breach # Puplantis- Omaha Beach Conquest: Objective # Battle of Britain # Operation TitanFall # Dunwyn Conquest:Head On # Roarsville # Paw Patrol Lookout- Salerno # Shem Hadar # BattleAxe # Battle of Midway Commander Assualt # Klugetown 1942 # Operation Advent Cove # Operation Puplantis # Shelter 17 Game modes # Conquest # Assault # Conquest Objective # Control # Commander Assault- Where the Hero Character joins the Fight as Commander. Achievements * Western Europe * Eastern Europe * Pacific * North Africa * Faction * Road to Rome * Secret Weapons Operations PAW PATROL ROLLS OUT!-Allies * Operation Battleaxe- Paw training * Gazala- A Dessert Assignment * Iwo Jima- A caring Tag-up * Wake Island-Defenders of the Front * Market Garden-Chase's Final Mission * GuadalCanal-Paw patrol's Island Worktogether * Battle of Midway-The End of the War Caring's Offensive-Allies * Kharkov-Care Defenders * Bearlin-A hostile take over * Gazala-A Skye arise * Iwo Jima-A Caring TAG-UP * Battle Of Midway-A Thanks by the Paw The Never Defender-Axis * Wake Island- The Island Under Seige * GuadalCanal-Secure the Airport * Omaha Beach-The Recapture of Neverland * Bocage-Hook's Defensive * Bearlin-Defender * Battle of Britain-Battle for the Book The Mission PAW(Event) * Tobruk=German's Crown Steal * Omaha Beach=Mission Paw Opening * Kharkov=Aid of the Princess * Stalingrad=Retake the Iron Crown * Berlin=The German Fall * Tobruk=The Crown Defense Battlefield 1942: Road to Rome * Battle for Anzio-Harbor City War * Battle for Salerno-Lookout King of the Hill * Monte Santa Croce= * Monte Cassino-A Push for Monastery * Operation Baytown=Mountain Top Assault * Operation Husky-A Thrust in Italiy Category:Factions Category:Battlefield Games Category:Content created by TheAlLieDComMander